Path To Par Vollen
by KMN-91
Summary: After her failed duel wiht Arishok, Hawke faced the consequences of her loss. Sequel to Will Of The Qun F!Hawke/Arishok (F!Human/M!Kossith) WARNING! Rated M for safety and sucky summary.


**Didn't really believe it myself, but here it is! The sequel to the Will Of The Qun!**

**Have to admit that when I posted that story I didn't expect it to be so popular. Many people liked it and one person even send me an request to continue! Can you imagine that? My first ever request!**

**Well Sweetie, your wish came true.**

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone who liked my story and I wish to give SPECIAL THANKS to Crescendo-noise-is-dead whose encouraging words have brightened my life and inspired me to make this sequel!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone who read Will Of The Qun disclaimer knows that I really don't own Dragon Age II even if I wanted to ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING! Contains some spoilers, OOC:ness, some nudity,slight suggestive themes, sugary sweetness, slight mentions of violence and blood, so be warned ^^<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>PATH TO PAR VOLLEN<span>

* * *

><p>If nothing else, she loved their tubs.<p>

Being a petite-build human made the tubs build for Kossith feel like a small ponds or pools to her and she didn't complain.

She was a girl who liked to have her space, after all.

Hawke closed her eyes as she rested her head against the side of the tub and sighed; smiling blissfully while enjoying the warm water and lovely fragrance of the exotic oils, herbs and spices lingering in the air around her, feeling the warm steam and herbs work its magic on her skin while listening the soothing noises of ocean coming through the open window in her quarters.

For the first time in years, she felt relaxed as she soaked in the warm, scented water.

When had the last time she had any privacy or luxury like this? She didn't remember.

During those long years in Kirkwall she used all her time to help others and took care of her family while trying to stay alive among the cutthroats and thugs she was forced to deal with on daily basics. She didn't have time for herself to do what she wanted among the piles and piles of duties and things that needed to be done.

In Kirkwall she didn't have any time for real relaxation, but now things were different.

Very different.

In a ship full of Kossith where she could barely understand what they spoke, people just passed her and went straight to the Arishok if complications arrises; seeing her as nothing significant.

It was refreshing.

Her eyes fluttered open while small smile on her face turned into more sad one as she thought of the events that had taken place during the passing month.

She had dueled against the Arishok and lost; sealing the fate of Kirkwall, which was now under Qunari order.

Excluding Fenris and Isabela, others from her band of misfits had either stayed in Kirkwall or left after Qunari had released them.

Aveline, of course, with her stone-hardened sence of duty had stayed in Kirkwall for she was the guard-captain. Varric, who no doubt was currently spreading rumors and dramatic stories at the Hanged Man, had also stayed in Kirkwall and was taking care of her funds and her estate; making sure no one would try to steal or swindle them away from her. What she knew, Varric was taking care of Orana - making sure she got the education needed to continue living without her - while Bodahn had left with Sandal; two of them continuing their Merchant ways of life and wandering around Thedas.

She could only wish them well.

And then there were Anders and Merrill who earned most of her concern. What she knew, the two of them had fled. After helping to heal her, Qunari had detained both of them; readying them for their shackles, but with assistance of Justice, the two of them had managed to escape, leaving but a few dead at their wake.

She had no knowledge what had befallen to her dear friends from that point onward, but she was just relieved that they weren't caught.

Qunari were not known to be lenient toward mages.

All she could hope now was that they were somewhere safe and hope that she could be meet them and the others in the future.

She was glad that Fenris had stayed by her side even if he didn't spend much time with her; taking some of the duties Qunari had allowed him to assist with while sharing some of his company with Isabela.

Isabela... the memory of the dark-skinned woman made her frown.

What she knew the mentioned woman was currently held in the brig under the deck where she had been dragged after the accurate strip search that left her with nothing but her smalls, which had been surprise the woman even possessed from the way she wandered from bed to bed. She was under a heavy security consisting two Qunari guards that only let Fenris talk to her and even he was watched very closely when he was in touch with the dark-haired woman.

She frowned and sank a pit under the warm water so only the top half of her face was visible from surface.

She wanted to see the saucy pirate wench badly and spend some time with her; maybe quill some of her quilt of failing her and everyone else. She really did. She wanted to see her other companions too, but the problem with that was that the Arishok had told his men to keep her away from Isabela and she wasn't permitted to approach the prick.

The time among Qunari had mellowed her a pit - making her a pit more compliant - and tuned down some of her rebellious quirks, but not everything. She still spoke her mind and went her way to get what she wanted, but considering that she could complain only the Arishok, it wasn't much. He mostly deflected her words or didn't even listen, which made her just angry and spiteful which made act out.

The current 'house arrest' she was under was one of those things that made her disobey him, but it had ended badly.

She had gone against his words and tried to sneak into the prick to see Isabela;disobeying him out of spite and to speak to the raiven-haired woman, but it had only ended to her embarrassment and humiliation when one of the Qunari tasked to guard duty had carried her back to the room while holding her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The memory made her cheeks tint with red which was not from the heat.

She spent her time locked inside her room for few days like a child after that and it had been more than enough to drive her to the walls.

She hadn't gone against Arishoks word after that.

"Kadan."

And speaking of the hulking bull...

His baritone voice made her crack one of her eyelids open and smile warmly when she saw the form of Qunari warlord entering their shared quarters.

She turned around slowly, water sloshing slightly from the movement, and moved to lean over the edge in a way that pushed her breasts up; giving him a nice view of her full bosom and even if he didn't admit it, she knew he often indulged himself with the sight of her and took enjoyment from the view.

His wandering eye was enough evidence to that.

"Arishok." She greeted him formerly with a impish smile and mischievous glint in her eye.

He didn't say anything; just stripped himself off of his armor and weapons, before he approaching the tub. She turned her back to him; knowing exactly what he was about to do. Kneeling behind her, his hand moved to touch strands of her hair for a moment, before he started massaging her head with his callous hands; dragging his sharp nails gently through her scalp in a way that made her purr like a fluffy kitten.

From her head, his hands made their way down to her neck and started to knead the flesh there; turning her purrs into sighs of appreciation. His hands kept moving downward to her shoulders and upper back, his strong fingers working on the tight knots. Her eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed; her lips slightly parted from the feeling of getting those knots undone.

"You are tense." He stated.

"Yes." She murmured absently, huffing as she felt an accusing look aimed to back of her head.

"I haven't been sparring." She said.

"Good." Was his blunt reply and she frowned.

Beside not seeing Isabela, she had another rule she had to follow: No sparring at all.

This was one of the things that made the trip unbearable to her. She had once or twice tried to persuade Arishok to let her do some light hand to hand spar with Fenris with no success in her end.

Even if she enjoyed calmness she had now, she absolutely hated just sitting down and doing nothing. Yes she was able to wander around the place and read the large tomes and books Arishok had in his study, but after going through the ship three times and reading everything she could get her hands on, she needed some excitement.

Too bad man behind her couldnt' let her have it.

She turned her head slightly so she could see him from the corner of her eye, catching his attention.

"Couldn't I just-,"

"No." She frowned to the tone he used; feeling like a kid getting scolded.

"It's nothing big. Just some light sparring to keep my skills sharp." She protested softly; earning a slightly harder yank from the warlord who was currently straightening knots from her hair.

"No." He stated again, taking a bucked full of clean water and, without any warning, pouring it over her head," it is too risky in your condition."

She sputtered, coughing up all water that she had accidentally swallowed. She had half in mind to snap at the man, but instead closed her eyes when his hands started massaging her scalp, spreading the good smelling lotion, and sighed with resignation.

There was no winning with this stubborn man.

Well, at least she tried.

He continued to wash her; his hands moving from her back to her front; his massive hands caressing her breasts while spreading the soapy lotion. Her brows furrowed slightly from the pleasant feeling he was giving to her and his hands kept moving downward toward her flat stomach, before stopping when he came across all too familiar wound.

She opened her eyes to look how he caressed the large, jagged scar running along her ribcage right under her breasts with tenderness, tracing his nails around its edges which made her tense up slightly form contact.

This didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Has the pain not gone?" He asked, his claw-like nails still tracing the scar on her side, frown evident in his features.

She placed her smaller hand over his larger one, rubbing the back of his hand in comforting manner.

"Not completely." She told him, her eyes glazing over a pit from the unpleasant memory.

The sigh of his axe slicing her almost in half was still fresh on her mind and she could still feel the cold steel cutting her flesh. The cold numbness she had felt at that moment - the thought of approaching death making her life flash through her eyes - had been scary to her and she tried not to think of it and honestly hadn't thought of it much, but she still dreamed of it; waking up in cold sweat and gasping for breath while clutching the furs.

"The wound aches." She murmured while the Kossith behind her hummed; distracted by the glistening skin of her shoulder and her fresh scent.

She couldn't help but smile to this and rest her hand over her flat stomach where the precious 'cargo' she was carrying was and, with a fond smile cracking her features, she rested her petite hand over his.

She couldn't help but think back into the time they came to know of the life planted into her womb.

For weeks after the events in Kirkwall, the Arishok had made sure there were no missed changes to father her offspring from his part which was the reason she spend most of her days just sleeping or soaking in the tub to keep her muscles and joints relaxed from their vigorous couplings and only a few weeks ago, the healer had confirmed that she was carrying a child.

She hadn't known what to feel at the time; memory of her lost family coming to haunt her as she unconsciously touched her stomach.

Her father had been killed by Templars.

Her brother had fallen in the hands of the ogre they encountered as they fled from Lothering.

Her sister was taken By blight in the darkest parts of the Deep Roads.

Her mother was made into disgusting shade of a woman deranged man had once called wife.

She had lost so many people she had started to think she had been cursed by the Maker himself and hadn't dared to think of starting a normal life most women of her age had.

She knew Qunari didn't have family units, but it didn't change how she felt of the little being growing inside of her. Even if she hadn't known of her pregnancy more than few seconds, she couldn't help but love the small child inside of her; shedding a happy tears as she rubbed her tummy and nuzzled into the hand man behind her had placed over her shoulder for silent support.

Arishok, however, had certainly known how to feel.

Healers revelation made the warlord, to her annoyance, ban her from any kind of sparring and increase the security around their quarters. He also seemed to find a way spend more time around her; either dragging her around the ship with him or doing some of his work inside their quarters.

He also seemed a pit possessive of her too from the way he looked other males that dared to come near her while he was around. He had even let a rumbling growl when Fenris had approached her for talk which had led the white-haired elf to stay at least nine feet away from her when the hulking giant was in close proximity.

Meaning she hadn't talked with the white-haired elf for weeks.

She hadn't been happy about that and had given Arishok piece of her mind, but all protests she had for him had been promptly forgotten when he had thrown her over his shoulder and, with Fenris and his subordinates looking at the two of them, taken her to their shared quarters, throwing her on the bed like some Chasind Wilder and proceeded to show her who she exactly belonged to.

The fact that she was heavy with his child obviously hadn't done anything to stop his drive.

She hadn't been able to walk the next day.

She was distracted from her thoughts by his cold nose that traced the crook of her neck; taking a long whiff of her clear scent and causing her to shiver lightly, before burying itself into her hair, nuzzling her in a tender way. She sighed contently, leaning to his touch as his hands pulled her against his broad chest, wrapping around her slim form and encasing her into his radiating warmth and she couldn't help but smile softly.

In the moments like this, she came to see the warlords more tender side she had come to care.

He was fierce in battle and merciless to his enemies without an ounce of remorse when he slaughtered them, but on the times the two of them were alone like this he showed her tenderness and care that only an attentive lover would.

It was something that made her heart flutter like a hummingbird.

He took another long sniff of her hair, making her giggle softly and wiggle in his hold; compelling him to strengthen his hold on her.

"Your scent is distracting... intoxicating even." He rumbled to her, his nose moving to the back of her neck while breathing in her scent.

It reminded him of the Flowers Of Par Vollen.

"Is it now?" She teased him, closing her eyes as his hands came to rest on her narrow hips and pull her flush against his bare chest where she could feel every rock-hard muscle he hid under his armor.

She shivered from his breath that felt so cold on her heated skin, small gasp coming from her when his rough cat-like tongue dragged itself against her neck, tasting her fresh skin, heat rising inside her body like a boiling water inside cauldron. His hands massaged circles on her hips, her own hands moving to wrap around his large neck and pull his head against the side of her head; her skin shivering and mouth opening even so slightly as his hot breath fanned over her cool skin.

Her breathing was now heavier than before and she could feel her chest heaving with the rhythm of her breath; her breasts bouncing slightly from gasp she let out when one of his hands moved down to cares her wide hips.

She knew this gesture all too well... and where it always led.

"I just finished bathing." She protested and tried to wiggle her way out of his strong hold.

He just growled to her ear and tightened his hold on her.

"You will take what I give you." His voice made the heat inside of her intensify and from what she could tell, his body was reacting to her too.

She couldn't say no.

He moved to stand and his arms pulled her from the enormous tub and carried her dripping form toward the large, fur-covered bed and laid her down there as if she was made of fragile glass; looming over her with his hands on either side of her, caging her in as his smoldering eyes - darkened by heated desire - looked upon her like a predator looked at their prey.

She couldn't deny that she found it exciting.

"Kadan." He rumbled, before his mouth found hers; both of them sharing a passion-filled kiss before succumbing to the pleasures of flesh.

For the rest of the day, no one saw Arishok or Hawke; only hearing the wanton noises echoing from the warlord's quarters.

No one was foolish enough to disturb them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I'm never been good with long stuff so sue me ;P<strong>

**I may do some add-ons to the story in a later date, but for now this will be it from me ;D**

**On a personal note, I'm very pleased with Bioware over the fact that there is a large variety of romance options in Dragon Age Inquisition. Especially that there is a Qunari option and not all the options are open for males and females (gives the game a bit more realistic measures, on my opinion)**

**I'm a pit put out that there isn't a dwarf romance option in the Inquisition, but Qunari option is a step forward and I'll be happy with that ;P**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ You're welcomed to leave a review, a comment or a request and you're also welcomed to place the story in your favorites and/or on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**


End file.
